Hidden Dangers
by loveisafourletterword
Summary: What if one kiss could change everything.One kiss brought them together,and it can easily tear them apart.When Kurt's life is unexpectedly endangered will Blaine be able to hold it together and be brave,or will he crumble under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

The bell had just rung signifying the end of the school day and Blaine entered the choir room rejoiced that he would be able to see Kurt. For some unknown reason Kurt had not been at lunch today so he had been worrying about him all day. But to Blaine's disappointment, when he entered the choir room all of the New Directions were there but not Kurt. Starting to panic, Blaine wiped out his phone and sent Kurt a quick text:  
** Where are you, I am getting nervous I haven't seen you all day!****  
**** -B**

The concern was tearing Blaine apart, and he could barely concentrate on the lesson that Mr. Schue was introducing for today. He felt his phone vibrate and slid it from his pocket and saw that he had one new text from Kurt:  
**I'm fine! Sorry to worry you I had to go out to the car to grab something. I'll be there in a minute!**** -K**

Relieved Blaine returned his phone to his pocket and focused his attention on today's music target, Wicked. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the door, as Kurt swept into the room in his usual graceful way.

Kurt quickly apologized for his lateness and rushed to take his seat next to Blaine. A grand smile stretched across Blaine's face as Kurt turned to him; they both leaned into each other and kissed discretely so they would not draw attention to themselves. As they slowly pulled away Blaine just starred passionately at his beautiful boyfriend and wondered what he did to deserve him.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly five minutes later, Blaine pulled his attention away from Mr. Schue and starred lovingly at Kurt again, but this time something was wrong. Kurt did not have his usual carefree look on his face that he wore during glee especially; when they were talking about Wicked. Instead Kurt almost had a look of pain on his face. Worried, Blaine lightly taped Kurt's shoulder and whispered, "Are you okay?" Kurt looked like he was struggling to respond, and he rasped, "Ya, I'm fine, just my throat hurts a little."

Another three minutes passed, and Blaine heard a wheezing noise coming from Kurt. Concern welled up in him again and he repeated his previous question, "Are you okay?" This time Kurt could barely choke out; "No. My throat feels like its closing..." Terror stricken Blaine began to panic, poor Kurt what would cause his throat to close! Then Blaine realized that if you have and allergic reaction your throat closes. OH GOD Kurt was having an allergic reaction, but to what he seemed fine when he walked in? Unsure what to do Blaine loudly announced; " I think Kurt is having an allergic reaction does anyone have an Epipen?" Blaine's voice trembled with fear as he knew that his boyfriend was probably in pain. Then the room broke out into a spell of panic. Everyone was shouting trying to figure out what to do. Mike took charge and called 911. The operator said to find the nearest Epipen and use it and wait till the ambulance arrived. Meanwhile Kurt was able to pull out an Epipen from his bag and hand it to Blaine. Terrified that he would have to stab his boyfriend, Blaine's hands slightly shook but he realized that Kurt needed him to be brave for both of them so he jammed the Epipen into Kurt and waited for it to work.

Kurt's body started to go limp and the Epipen was beginning to relieve him a little but Blaine could tell he was uncomfortable and in pain. Why Kurt? Why do all the bad things happen to him? Blaine thought questioningly. As they waited for the Ambulance Blaine held Kurt's limp body in his arms and stroked his hair trying to calm his terrified boyfriend.

The paramedics entered with a stretcher and loaded Kurt onto it, and they broke out into a run for the ambulance. Blaine and Finn were practically sprinting to keep up. As they approached the ambulance they loaded Kurt in and Blaine and Finn both got in as they refused to leave Kurt. Then the ambulance sped off for the hospital the Paramedics asked Blaine and Finn if they knew what Kurt had the reaction to but Blaine did not even know that Kurt was allergic to anything until several minutes ago, so he looked at Finn dumbfound. Finn thought and replied, " I remember that his dad had once told me we can't buy peanut butter because he is deathly allergic, and sometimes if he even just touches it to his lips that he can have bad allergic reaction. " Finn paused and thought again, "but I don't know how he would have had a reaction to peanut butter since he was fine when he came into Glee."

All of a sudden Blaine felt like he had been hit by a bus. He had had peanut butter for a snack before glee... and when he kissed Kurt he got the peanut butter in his mouth. Blaine felt like everything was shaking and he realized he had begun to cry. His silent tears turned into sobs, and Finn wrapped an arm around him and said, "It will be okay Blaine, don't worry." Blaine mumbled in between sobs, "it's my fault, it's my fault."  
"What are you talking about?" Finn demanded confused.

"Finn I kissed Kurt after I ate a peanut butter sandwich, it's all my fault!" Blaine yelled going hysterical.

Just then they arrived at the hospital and the paramedics rushed to unlock the doors and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand one last time, he could see the terror in Kurt's face, and the love in his eyes that were swimming with tears. And then he was gone because the paramedics rushed him from the Ambulance and into the ER.

Blaine and Finn slowly made their way to the plastic chairs in the ER waiting room but before Blaine could make it to the chair he crumpled to the ground and the day's events were overtaking his brain. He could not handle the grief of what he had done, how could he have hurt the one he loved so badly? How could he have never asked Kurt if he was allergic he had to have been the most ignorant boyfriend ever! Slowly his vision turned into a long dark tunnel and he could hear Finn distantly shouting his name, but he could not respond. Then everything went black.

**So ya this is my first story I will most likely just write a few chapters but only if I get some reviews cause I don't want to waste my time haha;) so what did you think be honest cause I have never written a fic before and if there is a lot of spelling mistakes its cause I wrote this on my phone... sorry! But honestly I could use constructive criticism and since it's my first story please let me know if you like it or hate it that'd be great!******

**P.S. I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee unfortunately ;)**


	2. Chapter 2Not Ready to Say Goodbye

Okay so this chapter is going to start out in Kurt's Point of View of the events that have happened hope you like let me know ...

(KURT'S POV)

I know I am going to be late for glee, but I know Blaine will understand. As  
I opened the doors of the school's main entrance I was greeted by howling winds and heavy sheets of rain. Oh great just what my hair needs! Bolting from the door with all my speed I managed to get the door of Finn's truck open and jump in all in one swift movement. I quickly started to look for my Tylenol that I kept in Finn's glove compartment. Earlier today I had been slammed into my locker and slushied right as I was making my way to lunch, so I never made it to lunch. The check into my locker hurt worse than usual, but I didn't want to worry Blaine by texting him and asking him for some pain meds, so I spent the rest of the day in pain.

I knew if I had texted Blaine and told him he would make a big deal out of it and I was already having a bad day, so I avoided him for the rest of the day. Now I am unfortunately regretting skipping lunch and avoiding Blaine because taking Tylenol on an empty stomach always makes me sick, but I will manage. Maybe Blaine will have something for me to eat since he usually brings an after school before Glee club snack.

As I rummaged through the compartment I finally found the Tylenol bottle and popped the pills into my mouth dry swallowing them since I had no water. I jumped out of the car and ran for the building again shielding my perfect hair with my messenger bag. I reached the doors and entered, heading straight for Glee.

As I rounded the first corner I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I Reached down and pulled it out, and beamed as I saw it was from Blaine:

** Where are you, I am getting nervous I haven't seen you all day!****-B**

Immediately feeling sorry about avoiding Blaine, I sent him a quick reply even though I would see him in just a few minutes;

** I'm fine! Sorry to worry you I had to go out to the car to grab something I'll be there in a minute! -K**

Not paying attention to where I was going I walked right into someone. As I looked up to see who I had hit I realized it was one of the football guys. "Watch where you're going fairy! Next time you run into me I'll kill you!" yelled the large and obnoxious boy.

Slightly shaken by the threat I tried to brush it off as nothing and remind myself that I was about to see Blaine and he would make everything better.

Finally I arrived at the choir room, and swept into the room in my usual fashion. Quickly apologized for being late to and took my usual seat next to Blaine.

As I sat down, Blaine and I both turned to look at each other simultaneously. A big smile broke across both of our faces as we leaned into plant a light kiss on each other's lips. Although it was just a discrete kiss I could feel the love and passion behind Blaine's lips, which caused me to smile as I pulled away. I sighed from seeing the love that Blaine felt in his eyes too. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

Almost five minutes later my throat started to tickle and then have a weird burning feeling in it. This feeling was unlike normal sore throats, but I could not figure out where I had felt this feeling before. Although I felt slightly uneasy by the uncomfortable feeling I shook it off. Of course Blaine noticed since he can read my expressions like a book and he whispered, "Are you okay?" Unsure, I simply replied , "Ya I'm fine, just my throat hurts a little." I didn't want to worry Blaine with a stupid sore throat.  
It felt like only a couple minutes later when I could almost not breathe at all, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I tried to capture air as quietly as possible. But Blaine must have heard my weak attempts because when I looked at him I could see the worry and concern filling his eyes. So I was not surprised when he whispered again, "Are you okay?" this time I knew he would not believe my lies so I responded honestly, "No. My throat feels like its closing..." Instantly I could see the terror that was sketched across my face mirror on Blaine's. Now it was becoming more difficult to concentrate on everything going on around me since all my efforts was going towards breathing. I distantly heard Blaine's trembling voice yell out, " I think Kurt is having an allergic reaction does anyone have an Epipen?"  
How could I have been so stupid that is why I recognized the strange feeling in my throat I was having an allergic reaction! Oh god I am having an allergic reaction! Hell broke out in the choir room and my mind. This can't be happening to me not here, this is so embarrassing! I found my spare Epipen and thrust it at Blaine, whose hands were shaking. He quickly understood what I needed him to do and slapped on his brave face. He Jammed the Epipen into my leg, and then took me into his arms. Gently holding my body and stroking my hair. Although Blaine was trying to comfort me, my body parts were quickly going numb and all I could think about was my need for air and the pain in my throat. I feel like I am going to die and I can't even tell Blaine how much I love him.

As the paramedics arrived everything was a complete blur. I could not understand what they were saying or anybody else for that matter. I vigorously was trying to hold onto consciousness. I could vaguely hear someone yelling, then it all clicked that someone was Blaine. Oh no am I dying, is that why he's yelling.  
Blaine please I'm fine, don't worry. The last thing I remember was the familiar touch of Blaine's hand on mine and then he was gone and everything was just a big blur of confusion and pain.  
(End of Kurt's PoV)

A/N: Ahh don't hate me this chapter kinda sucks cause I was experimenting with telling Kurt's point of view…I am going to be posting the next chapter like really soon. Like probably sometime tonight I just need to edit it. Because originally it was supposed to be on the end of this chapter but it was getting too long sorry! But if you didn't like this chapter please let me know, and have faith and please read my next chapter cause its actually a lot better, and more interesting haha. Thanks for reviewing and reading keep it up.


	3. Nothing is Gonna Stand in my Way

(Blaine's POV)

As my eyes fluttered back into focus I was greeted by bright lights and the sound of a steady beeping. Where am I? I slowly stirred and pulled myself back to consciousness. I turned my head to see Finn siting in a seat and I realized I was on a hospital bed. Oh no! Why is he with me we are supposed to be worrying about Kurt. Where's Kurt, how's Kurt! My mind was going insane, but I couldn't make my mouth form any words. Finn finally realized I was awake and said, "Blaine thank god you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry... where...is... Kurt!" my words slurred together as I tried to form a coherent sentence.  
"The doctors are still dealing with him"  
" What happened to me?" I questioned.

"Well, you fainted and the doctors all came rushing to you and brought you into the ER too. Then they hooked you up to all these machines to monitor your heart and other stuff I didn't understand. Now they have you on an IV to hydrate you because you were very dehydrated according to the nurse." Finn stated.

As he said this I looked to my arm and saw an IV, and cringed. I hate needles! "How can I get this off of me I need to go be with Kurt." Finn looked confused, "You can't leave this bed yet Blaine; you just fainted from dehydration. The doctor said once that IV bag is empty you can go home but you need to rest now."

I can't believe this; leave it up to my stupid body to choose a time like this to become dehydrated. I need to be with Kurt, I need the familiar feeling of his body in my arms and his lips on mine. I can't be sitting in a hospital bed while Kurt is the one everyone should really be worrying about, and it's all my fault. He's never gonna forgive me, I did this to him!

I looked anxiously to Finn, "Fine then, please at least go be with him and not me! I need to know he has someone there who can comfort him and that cares about him." I practically begged. "Okay I will please try to rest Blaine, all we need is you fainting again." Finn murdered as he rose from the bedside chair to leave. "Funny! Please text me any news about Kurt I will be there as soon as this bag is empty!" Hopefully sooner than that, I thought as a side note to myself. "Okay I will. Feel better text me when you are done," and with that said Finn left.

All of a sudden I felt extremely exhausted, the day's events were too much to handle, but I can't sleep I need to be ready for when my IV is done so I can run to Kurt's bedside and apologize till I can't speak anymore. But my efforts to stay awake were useless as the medicine I was receiving causes drowsiness, and moments later I drifted into a heavy sleep.

I was woken again by a pair of hands on my arm, which caused me to jump a mile. I realized it was the nurse; she had come to remove my IV. "Hello Blaine how do you feel?" asked the nurse in a polite voice. "Fine can I go now?" I asked eager to flee this stupid room. "Yes but let me take out your IV." I cringed at those words, and felt her pull it from my arm. I had to use all my will power to not scream. She put a bandage around the incision sight and told me to stay hydrated. Then she said the most excruciating thing of all, "Blaine I need your parents or legal guardians to sign some paperwork before I can allow you to leave." What! I almost started to cry, I just want to be with Kurt and it feels like everything in the universe is trying to keep us apart. I turned to her trying to stay calm and spoke with my most polite voice, "If I do not leave the hospital and just go to another room to visit a friend would that be okay?" She thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes, but please.." But I barely heard anything after she said yes because all my mind could focus on was seeing Kurt and making sure he was okay, and nothing can get in my way now.

A/N: Wow I hope this chapter is a little better haha sorry its kinda shorter than usual but it was originally on the end of chapter 2 cause I just kept writing and couldn't stop...hoped you liked it and ya let me know what you think, thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming it helps me know if I should keep writing and if the direction I am taking things is okay! So ya thanks!;) Hopefully I will have a new chapter out by like Friday night or maybe sooner depending on the response I get from these past two chapters.


	4. No More Secrets

I bounded down the hall, ignoring the slight dizzy feeling that was overtaking me. As I rounded the corner I saw the room. Kurt's room. They had finally stabilized him, and moved him, while I had been asleep. I approached the door of room 243, and paused to prepare myself. What if Kurt doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me? Well this is all my fault, and I deserve whatever is coming to me, I thought as I reached for the knob again, this time taking it in my hand and slowly pushing the door open.

As I turned the knob and entered the room, I saw nothing but Kurt. He was lying on the bed, looking so broken and sick. He must have been hooked up to at least 15 different machines. He had a large IV in his arm and a tube that was connected to his nose that was giving him oxygen. And he was sound asleep but the expression on his face made him look like he was in pain.

I immediately broke down. My hands started to shake and tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't handle seeing the man that I love in so much pain; especially since I caused it. Finn leaped up from his seat and wrapped his giant arms around me and guiding me into his chest, while hushing my loud sobs. "It's okay Blaine, the doctors said he will be okay." he murmured "you are going to wake him with your crying, shush! he needs his sleep, and you need to stop beating yourself up over this."  
" I can't Finn; he's in this state because of me. What kind of boyfriend doesn't know that his boyfriend is allergic to peanut butter and then..." my sobs picked up again and I couldn't even finish my sentence. Finn shook his head, "I didn't even know until his dad told me, don't beat yourself up over it!"

All of a sudden there was a quiet murmur from across the room. I was still, as I slowly turned my head and saw Kurt starting to wake. "b..l..a..."  
"b...l...a...i...n..e?" I couldn't believe my ears he was actually calling my name. I didn't hesitate, as I quickly rushed to his bed side and scoped up his soft hands in mine. "Kurt I'm here!" His eye opened more and blue met hazel as his beautiful eyes looked into mine. I hoped he could see the love I had for him in my eyes.  
"Blaine, what did you do?" I immediately froze. Kurt knew he had the reaction because of me and he was angry I could tell. He is blaming me and he should, but why is he going to make me recap my wrongdoings? "I ate peanut butter and kissed you! I'm soo sorry Kurt I should have-" I was abruptly cut off by Kurt loudly exclaiming," Stop!First of all, I do not blame you for my allergic reaction I should have told you I was allergic, second you need to stop apologizing because it's becoming annoying, and third I was asking what you did because I want to know why you have a bandage and a hospital bracelet on your arm. "

Dumbfounded and completely awestricken that Kurt is not angry with me I begin to cry. Kurt of course sees the tears in my eyes and reaches up to wipe them away. Then he guides me into his chest and starts to kiss the top of my head to soothe me. "It's okay Blaine I'm fine! Now what did you do to end up becoming a patient too." I could not stop the tears coming from my eyes long enough to answer so Finn cut in. " He passed out from severe dehydration in the ER waiting room, and they had to give him an IV so he could get hydrated again. " Finn kindly answered seeing that I was clearly incapable. "oh Blaine baby, are you feeling okay, is your head okay?" how did he know my head still felt like it was going to explode. Kurt could always read my mind. Wait I am supposed to be worrying about Kurt not the other way around, I need to act strong for Kurt!  
"Oh ya, my head is completely fine! How are you feeling you looked like you were in so much pain?" I tried desperately to change the subject. "I am fine now, I am only here so they can make sure the medicine they gave me works but I'm not in any pain anymore."

Five minutes went by and my headache was getting worse and I was having trouble concentrating on Kurt, who was talking to me. "ya the doctors said I can go home tomorrow as- Blaine are you listening?" I hadn't even heard him talking, so I quickly just nodded my head and mumbled, "ya ya I'm listening." I squeezed my eyes close so I could concentrate on thinking and listening instead of my horrible headache.

What seemed like an eternity of pain later, I felt Kurt's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he moved his hand to under my chin and raised it up so he could look in my eyes. "Blaine, I know there is something wrong with you right now cause your acting really spacy and weird. So you can either tell me what it is or I will make you tell me!" Kurt said sternly. I guess I am going to have to tell him that my head feels like it is going to blow up. "Well, I guess my head hurts a little." "I knew it, how bad like on a scale of one to ten?" I had to think about that, I couldn't say 11, Kurt would go ballistic but my head really was starting to hurt so, "like an 8 or a 9. Burt I'm really fine, I just want to be here with you so -" In the middle of my explanation Kurt's doctor knocked on the door and entered." Hello, nice to see you awake Kurt, who do we have here?" the doctor said pointing to me and Finn. "That's my brother Finn and my boyfriend Blaine." "Oh well nice to meet you both! I just need to do a quick check up they can stay in the room if you don't mind." "Ya I don't care if they stay actually, before you look at me could you check out my boyfriend first, he was just in a room because he became dehydrated and fainted. Then he was put on an IV to fix that, but now he has a really bad headache - well I'm just nervous!" the doctor looked questioningly at me but replied, " sure I can it's not hospital policy but if you don't tell I won't." The doctor approached me and took out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. He took my heartbeat and my blood pressure and thought for a moment. "I have seen this happen before it seems that you have relapsed Blaine because you were dehydrated but then fixed it but your body was still not perfect so it needed more hydration and you did not supply it so it became dehydrated again." Kurt looked shocked, and I tried to soothe him by shooting him a look but it could not swipe the look of terror off his face. I opened my mouth to say I was fine when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom barely making it in time to empty the content of my stomach into the toilet. Then I dry heaved for a few minutes until another wave of nausea hit and I threw up again.

Finally it stopped, I wiped my mouth off and flushed the toilet and returned to the other room to see a scared Kurt and Finn and the doctor. "Blaine sit tight for a minute I am going to go get you a wheelchair and return you to your room, " with that he left. I turned to Finn and Kurt confused, what was going on? Finn spoke up, "They have to take you back to your room because he thinks you became dehydrated again, but he can't treat you in another patient's room." I turned to Kurt, frustration visible on my face, but when I saw Kurt I nearly lost it. He had tears in his eyes and his lip was quivering. "Why didn't you tell me you felt sick again, you could've died if you didn't deal with this." he sounded so disappointed," Well I was worried about you and I didn't think I was a priority. And speaking of not telling people you didn't tell me you were allergic to peanut butter..."

"And look where that got us Blaine!" "I'm sorry okay-" I began to cry, and then sob and I couldn't speak any more my head was hurting too badly. Then the doctor came back again and he and a nurse helped me into the wheelchair and hurriedly rushed me from the room. Just before the door shut I heard a quiet "I love you" and then I was gone.

Okay so ya I really have no clue where this chapter came from and why I am taking the story in this direction but if you like it let me know and if there are any questions let me know cause I really have no clue what just happened I just sort of started to write and this came out haha! So keep reviewing and reading it's much appreciated!


End file.
